09 Kwietnia 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Rolnictwo na świecie: Niemcy - cukier - reportaż (powt.) 06.45 Chcemy pomóc - magazyn rolniczy 07.00 Proszę o odpowiedź (powt.) 07.20 Nasza gmina - magazyn 08.00 Brzydkie kaczątko (2) - serial animowany, Hiszpania (25 min) (dubbing) 08.25 Teleranek 08.55 Królewna i żebrak (La principessa e il povero) (2) - serial przygodowy, Włochy 1997, reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Anna Falchi, Mathieu Carriere, Lorenzo Crespi, Max von Sydow (49 min) 09.45 Kronika Filmowa - magazyn filmowy 10.05 W Starym Kinie: Ben Hur (1/2) - dramat historyczny, USA 1959, reż. William Wyler, wyk. Charlton Heston, Stephen Boyd, Jack Hawkins, Haya Harareet (103 min) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Salomon - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 12.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce śląskie - Rozbark 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 13.40 Magazyn żeglarski 14.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (31) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Lee, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Alexandra Paul (42 min) 14.50 Kwadrat - magazyn 15.20 Do góry nogami - program dla dzieci 15.45 Od A do zdrowia - magazyn 16.45 Anegdoty prezydenckie Longina Pastusiaka: James Garfield - felieton 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.05 Lokatorzy (10): Żegnaj Warszawo - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Marcin Sławiński, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Marek Siudym, Michał Lesień, Agnieszka Michalska (25 min) (stereo) 18.35 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Corey Parker, Phil Morris (43 min) 20.55 Nieparzyści (5) - serial dokumentalny Ewy Straburzyńskiej (stereo) 21.25 Decyzja należy do ciebie: Alzheimer - program publicystyczny tak - 0-70065580, nie - 0-70065590 22.10 Sportowa niedziela 22.40 Weekend Ostermana (Osterman's Weekend) - film sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. Rutger Hauer, John Hurt, Craig T. Nelson, Dennis Hopper (98 min) 00.15 Klub samotnych serc - magazyn 00.35 Cienie nocy kryształowej - film dokumentalny, Francja 01.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.10 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Corey Parker, Phil Morris (50 min) (dla niesłyszących) 07.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 M.A.S.H. (168) - serial komediowy, USA 1980, reż. Alan Alda, wyk. Alan Alda, Mike Farrell, Harry Morgan, Loretta Swit (22 min) 09.25 Muzyka i Taniec Baroku - program muzyczny 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.30 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 10.50 W 80 dań dookoła świata z Robertem Makłowiczem: Najjaśniejszy smak (wiedeński) - magazyn kulinarny 11.15 Żyj bezpiecznie z 997 11.25 Wyprawa z National Geographic: Bitwa o ciężką wodę - film dokumentalny, USA 1995 11.50 Żyj bezpiecznie z 997 12.00 Cartouche - zbójca (Cartouche) - film przygodowy, Francja/Włochy 1961, reż. Philippe de Broca, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Claudia Cardinale, Odile Versois, Jess Hahn (111 min) 13.55 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (220): Wyrok - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Ewa Ziętek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 15.35 Szansa na sukces: Grażyna Łobaszewska - program rozrywkowy 16.35 Na dobre i na złe (21): Dogonić życie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) 17.35 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Żyj bezpiecznie z 997 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Święta wojna (13): Wóz szwagra - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Marek Bielecki, wyk. Krzysztof Hanke, Krzysztof Bielecki, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel (21 min) 19.15 Żyj bezpiecznie z 997 19.25 Dwójkomania 19.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 Multimedialny wieczór kabaretowy - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Nowojorscy gliniarze (123) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Paris Barclay, wyk. Rick Schroder, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Gordon Clapp (44 min) 22.30 Fuego - program muzyczny 23.25 Okna: Zwierzęta wśród ludzi - program publicystyczny 00.05 Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmyślanie XXIV - Zakończenie - sztuka Honoriusza Balzaka, Polska 1998, reż. Krystyna Janda, wyk. Barbara Kałużna, Waldemar Barwiński, Adam Warchoł, Wanda Marchlewska (15 min) 00.20 Dwa miasta (A Tale of Two Cities) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1980, reż. Jim Goddard, wyk. Chris Sarandon, Alice Krige, Peter Cushing, Kenneth More (76 min) 01.35 Studio sport: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi 02.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Rupert (2) - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 08.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.00 Power Rangers (158) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) (dubbing) 09.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Diabli nadali (The King of Queens) (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams (25 min) 11.30 (KS) Ja się zastrzelę! (Just Shoot Me) (36) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. George Segal, Laura San Giacomo, David Spade, Wendie Mallick (25 min) 12.00 Jej cały świat (Jesse) (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Christina Applegate, Bruno Campos, George Dzundza, David DeLuise (25 min) 12.30 (KS) Dla dobra Pete'a (For Pete's Sake) - komedia, USA 1974, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Barbra Streisand, Michael Sarrazin, Estelle Parsons, William Redfield (86 min) 14.15 Brygada Acapulco (Acapulco H.E.A.T) (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Kevin James Dobson, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, Brendan Kelly, Allison Armitage, Spencer Rochfort (44 min) 15.05 Jak realizowano film Pierwszy milion 15.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Rodzina zastępcza (32) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Jarosław Boberek, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Trędowata (6) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Wojciech Rawecki, wyk. Anita Sokołowska, Tomasz Mandes, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska (45 min) 18.10 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (113) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Stan wyjątkowy (Martial Law) (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Sammo Hung, Tom Wright, Louis Mandylor, Tammy Lauren (44 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Kocham cię na zabój (I Love You To Death) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Lawrence Kasdan, wyk. Kevin Kline, Tracey Ullman, Joan Plowright, River Phoenix (105 min) 22.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.55 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 00.00 FIFA TV - magazyn sportowy 00.30 Magazyn sportowy: Boks zawodowy - walka Iwony Guzowskiej oraz Alberta Sosnowskiego 03.00 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.50 Telesklep 07.50 Patrol Jin Jin (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.15 Hutch Miodowe Serce (43) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.40 Spy Dog (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.15 Tam gdzie żyją smoki (Dragon World - The Legend Continues) - film fantastyczny, USA 1997, reż. Ted Nicolaou, wyk. Drake Bell, Andrew Keir, Tina Martin, Judith Paris, James Ellis (100 min) 12.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (12) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.50 Miasteczko (2) - serial, Polska 13.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Ładny dom - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Siedmiu wspaniałych (The Magnificent Seven) - western, USA 1960, reż. John Sturges, wyk. Eli Wallach, Yul Brynner, Steve McQueen, Charles Bronson (126 min) 16.50 Ibisekcja: Jarosław Kulczycki, Jarek Jakimowicz - talk show 17.30 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Akademia Policyjna (2) - serial komediowy, USA 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Wybacz mi - talk show 21.40 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.10 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.40 Wprost TV - magazyn 23.10 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Ostatnie zadanie (The Last Detail) - film obyczajowy, USA 1973, reż. Hal Ashby, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Otis Young, Randy Quaid, Clifton James (91 min) 01.20 Siłacze 02.15 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06.00 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (9/15): Przetarg, czyli jedyne wyjście - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 07.05 Słowo na niedzielę 07.10 Rajzbret, pędzel i gitara: Jan z Borów Tucholskich - reportaż 07.40 Złotopolscy (164,165): Trochę, Pożegnanie z Afryką - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (50 min) (powt.) 08.35 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (21/40) - serial animowany, USA 1995 (23 min) (dubbing) 09.00 Ala i As: Podwórkowe psoty - program dla dzieci 09.30 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Wstęp do programu - J.S. Bach Pasja wg Św. Jana 09.35 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Rok Bachowski - J.S. Bach Pasja wg Św. Jana (1) - koncert, wyk. Gabrieli Consort and Players, Susan Hemington Jones - sopran, Susan Bickley - mezzosopran, Barry Banks - tenor, Peter Harvey - bas 10.30 Wspomnień czar: Pan Twardowski - film kostiumowy, Polska 1936, reż. Henryk Szaro, wyk. Franciszek Brodniewicz, Kazimierz Junosza-Stępowski, Stefan Jaracz, Maria Bogda (86 min) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Katedry Gnieźnieńskiej 14.05 Teatr dla Dzieci: Idiotka na niby - sztuka Pierre'a Gripari, Polska 1997, reż. Witold Adamek, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Machalica, Aleksandra Dymitruk, Sebastian Świąder (23 min) 14.30 Encyklopedia Sztuki XX wieku: Jerzy Grotowski - próba portretu - film dokumentalny Marii Zmarz-Korczanowicz 15.30 Jestem: Joanna Rawik - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Ukrainy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Modrzejewska (4/7): Tworzenie siebie - serial biograficzny, Polska 1989, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Marek Bargiełowski, Barbara Horowianka, Jan Englert (83 min) 18.45 Ludzie listy piszą 19.05 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.15 Dobranocka: Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie (2/7) - serial animowany, Polska (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Rykowisko - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1987, reż. Grzegorz Skurski, wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Sławomira Łozińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Zbigniew Buczkowski (78 min) 21.15 Kto ma tyle wdzięku co ja... - jubileusz Danuty Rinn (1) (stereo) 22.05 Palma, Lew, Oscar - reportaż Krzysztofa Glondysa 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny 23.50 Sportowa niedziela 00.20 Jestem: Joanna Rawik - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 01.20 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie (2/7) - serial animowany, Polska (powt.) (dubbing) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Rykowisko - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1987, reż. Grzegorz Skurski, wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Sławomira Łozińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Zbigniew Buczkowski (78 min) (powt.) 03.15 Kto ma tyle wdzięku co ja... - jubileusz Danuty Rinn (1) (stereo) (powt.) 04.05 Palma, Lew, Oscar - reportaż Krzysztofa Glondysa (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny (powt.) TV 4 7.30 Muzyka 8.30 Pałac strachów - film dokumentalny 9.30 Wrestling - Hulk Hogan - program sportowy 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dxieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 11.20 Huckleberry Finn - serial animowany 12.20 Silent Hunter 13.20 SF Files 14.10 Antykwariat Magika - film fantastyczny prod. amerykańskiej 15.45 Czułe słówka - dramat obyczyjowy prod. amerykańskiej 18.00 Dziennik 18.10 Sto twarzy Damona - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 18.40 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany prod. amerykańskiej 19.10 Wyspa Fantazji - serial przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 20.05 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 21.45 Komisarz Rex - serial komediowy prod. austriacko-niemieckiej 22.30 Kobieta na krawędzi - dramat obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 24.00 Dziennik 0.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 08.00 Życie dzikich zwierząt (1,2) - serial przyrodniczy 09.00 Duch przetrwania (1) - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Świat dalekich podróży (1) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Szampańskie podróże (2) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 12.00 Ludzie naszej epoki (2) - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Co piszczy w sporcie? - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Kokoro - serce nieznanej Japonii (1) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Kurier sensacji 14.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt (1) - serial przyrodniczy 15.00 Psalmy (2) - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Co piszczy w sporcie? - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Informator - przegląd tygodnia 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Barbara Walters (2) - serial dokumentalny 18.40 Jackie Collins: rozmowy bez tajemnic (28,29) - serial dokumentalny 19.25 Informacje 19.30 Informator - przegląd tygodnia 19.55 Na pastwę płomieni (2) - serial dokumentalny 20.30 Burza nad Bałkanami (2) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 21.40 Biznes tydzień 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 22.35 Program muzyczny 00.00 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.20 Riverdale - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, wyk. Stewart Arnott, Tyrone Benskin, Chris Benson, Ashely Brown (45 min) 07.10 Teleshopping 08.10 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Jean-Michael Vincent, Vincent Borgnine, Alex Cord (45 min) 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki - filmy animowane 10.25 Znikający człowiek - serial SF, W. Brytania 1998, wyk. Nail Morrissey, Lucy Akhurst, Barbara Flynn, Mark Womack (45 min) 11.05 Bajka na dobranoc (Bedtime Story) - komedia, USA 1964, reż. Ralph Levy, wyk. Marlon Brando, David Niven, Shirley Jones, Dody Goodman (105 min) 12.50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Gaston Phebus - lew Pirenejów - serial przygodowy, Francja 1978, wyk. Jean-Claude Drouot, Nicole Garcia, Georges Marchal (45 min) 14.00 Perła Imperium (1) - serial historyczny, W. Brytania 1984, reż. Peter Duffell, wyk. Omar Shariff, John Gielgud, Amy Irving, Christopher Lee (50 min) 15.05 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 15.30 Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Richard Thomas, Margo Gunn, Kieren Hutchinson, Charlotte Woolams (50 min) 16.30 Biedna mała bogata dziewczynka (Poor Little Girl: The Barbara Hutton Story) (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Charles Jarrott/Herbert Wise, wyk. Farrah Fawcett, Kevin McCarthy, Bruce Davison, Nicholas Clay (50 min) 17.25 Tygrys (Tiger) - film dla dzieci, USA 1997, reż. Miles Rodd, wyk. Miles O'Keefe, Dana Plato, Timothy Bottoms (90 min) (stereo) 19.00 To i Owo - magazyn kulturalny 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 20.00 Bella Mafia (1) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. David Greene, wyk. Vanessa Redgrave, Nastassja Kinski, Denis Farina, Jennifer Tilly (85 min) 21.35 Cena życia gliniarza (Pour la peau d'un flic) - film kryminalny, Francja 1981, reż. Alain Delon, wyk. Alain Delon, Anne Parrillaud, Michel Auclair, Daniel Ceccaldi (90 min) 23.30 Kameleon 2 - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Pamela Gidley, Jamie Denton (45 min) 00.20 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Jean-Michael Vincent, Vincent Borgnine, Alex Cord (45 min) 01.05 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 01.30 Bella Mafia (1) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. David Greene, wyk. Vanessa Redgrave, Nastassja Kinski, Denis Farina, Jennifer Tilly (85 min) (powt.) 02.55 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 03.40 Cena życia gliniarza (Pour la peau d'un flic) - film kryminalny, Francja 1981, reż. Alain Delon, wyk. Alain Delon, Anne Parrillaud, Michel Auclair, Daniel Ceccaldi (90 min) (powt.) HBO 07.20 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 07.45 Kiedy byliśmy królami - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 09.15 Wielka mała liga (Little Big League) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Andrew Scheinman, wyk. Luke Edwards, Timothy Busfield, John Ashton, Jason Robards (115 min) 11.15 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Michelle Pfeiffer - magazyn filmowy 11.45 Na granicy (Lone Star) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Sayles, wyk. Chris Cooper, Kris Kristofferson, Matthew McConaughey, Elizabeth Pena (129 min) 14.00 Na planie filmu Miasto Aniołów - reportaż 14.15 Siedem lat w Tybecie (Seven Years in Tibet) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Brytania 1997, reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Brad Pitt, David Thewlis, BD Wong, Mako (136 min) 16.30 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Jean-Claude Van Damme - magazyn filmowy 17.00 Bądź przy mnie (Stand By Me) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Wil Wheaton, River Phoenix, Corey Feldman, Jerry O'Connell (85 min) 18.30 Magiczny miecz (Quest for Camelot) - film animowany, USA 1998, reż. Frederick Duchau (82 min) 20.00 Gadaniec: Plan filmowy - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Koszmar minionego lata (I Know What You Did Last Summer) - horror, USA 1997, reż. Jim Gillespie, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Ryan Phillippe, Freddie Prinze Jr (101 min) 22.40 Wyznania w taksówce 4 - film dokumentalny 23.40 Dług honorowy (Back to Even) - film kryminalny, USA 1998, reż. Rod Hewitt, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Michael Pare (88 min) 01.10 Trucizna - film dokumentalny, USA 02.15 Pierwsze dziewięć i pół tygodnia (The First Nine and a Half Weeks) - film erotyczny, USA 1998, reż. Alex Wright, wyk. Paul Mercurio, Clara Bellar, Malcolm McDowell, Frederic Forrest (95 min) 03.50 Siedem lat w Tybecie (Seven Years in Tibet) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Brytania 1997, reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Brad Pitt, David Thewlis, BD Wong, Mako (136 min) Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 08.15 Pryzmat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Krajobraz z Cisem 10.45 (WP) Język filmu 11.00 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Program sportowy 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki 13.50 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - Pełna kultura - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki kobiet: Play Off - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Nafta Piła - Stal Mielec 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Koszykówka kobiet - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Clima Gdynia - Polfa Pabianice 20.00 (WP) Życie pod wodą (Life Under Water) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jay Holman, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Jessica Parker, Haviland Morris, Joanna Gleason (56 min) 21.00 Jest jazz - program Grażyny Ogrodowskiej 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Program sportowy 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Na przedsionku ekstraklasy - magazyn piłkarski 23.10 (WP) Pusta klatka - film obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Leszek Baron, wyk. Jan Janikowski, Joanna Śliwowska, Robert Inglot, Zbigniew Suszyński (56 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.45 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 13.15 Top Shop 17.55 Cyrk 19.00 Fachowiec radzi 19.30 Alvarez Kelly - western, USA 1966, reż. Edward Dmytryk, wyk. William Holden, Richard Widmark, Janice Rule, Victoria Shaw (116 min) 21.50 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.20 Top Shop 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 08.00 Pozytywne 10 minut - program Doroty Rozmus 08.10 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08.30 Zdolne ręce - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 1998 09.00 Kontakt - magazyn 09.30 Wywiad z... - program muzyczny 09.45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Cross Road Caffe - kurs języka angielskiego 12.30 Całun Turyński - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 13.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.00 City - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 16.30 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.30 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny - serial wojenny, ZSRR 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Bohaterowie - serial wojenny, USA 22.00 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 23.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 23.30 Brama piekieł 2 (The Gate 2) - horror, USA 1989, reż. Tibor Takacs, wyk. Louis Tripp, Simon Reynolds, Pamela Segall, James Villemaire (83 min) Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 A:20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 12.00 Śmietanka 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Soularium - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Edyta Bartosiewicz 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Loopa Special: Lata 80-te - film dokumentalny 18.00 Rentgen: Harlem 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Na Scenie: Del Amitri 00.00 Styl W - rap, hip hop 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Charlie Chaplin 08.00 Każdy widz na wagę złota (The Ratings Game) - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Danny DeVito, wyk. Danny DeVito, Rhea Perlman, Gerrit Graham, Kevin McCarthy (100 min) 09.40 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 10.00 Astronauci spod ciemnej gwiazdy (Dark Star) - film SF, USA 1971, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Brian Narelle, Andreijah Pahich, Carl Kuniholm, Dan O'Bannon (80 min) 11.30 Charlie Chaplin 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.20 Bilard z przekrętem (Rack Up) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1996, reż. Enrico Coletti, wyk. Franco Nero, Ruth Gabriel, Imanol Arias, Antonio Valero (91 min) 14.10 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 14.40 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Claude Brunet, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand (90 min) 16.10 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 16.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Żandarm na emeryturze (Le gendarme en balade) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (90 min) 18.40 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 19.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 19.30 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 21.00 Charlie Chaplin 21.30 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 23.00 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 23.20 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 23.50 A gdyby tak nie zapalić? (No Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (140 min) 02.10 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 07.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 08.10 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Śmierć komiwojażera (Death of a Salesman) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1985, reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Kate Reid, John Malkovich, Stephen Lang (130 min) 11.15 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 11.40 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 12.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Księżyc i miedziak (The Moon and Sixpence) - film biograficzny, USA 1942, reż. Albert Lewin, wyk. George Sanders, Herbert Marshall, Doris Dudley, Eric Blore (89 min) 23.00 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 23.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 00.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.10 Comédie francaise - czyli miłość w teatrze (1/2) 08.10 Rhodiaceta - protest song 08.15 Mania prędkości 09.15 Ginące kultury (1/13): Samarytanie z Izraela 09.40 Prekursorzy (1/12): Wyścig na księżyc 10.35 E.T. i ja 11.25 Przedsionek raju (1/3) 12.20 Trzy życia Edwarda Szewardnadze 13.15 Warren Oates. Wspomnienia 14.15 Trasa (1/8) 14.40 Dziewczyny gangsterów 15.30 W dawnej Mezopotamii 16.25 Na tropach przyrody (2/13): Na podobieństwo Boga 16.50 Co pańskie, co chłopskie 18.30 Inne spojrzenie na wyścig Paryż - Roubaix 19.00 Amnesty International 20.00 Metropolis (5/6): Miejski Hades 20.30 Powrót do Samarkandy (2/4): W królestwie Hunzy 21.25 7 dni z kanałem Planete 21.50 Parki Narodowe Kanady - Rezerwat na wyspie Ellesmere'a 22.40 Wielkie koleje świata: Z Aleppo nad Zatokę Akaba 23.40 Aktualności z przeszłości (63) 00.30 Długie lato Hermana Hessego TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 08.40 Łączy nas Polska 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Krajobraz z Cisem 10.45 (WP) Język filmu 11.00 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Msza święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 U źródeł wiary - program religijny 15.00 Druga B - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - Pełna kultura - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki kobiet: Play Off - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Nafta Piła - Stal Mielec 18.00 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) Koszykówka kobiet - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Clima Gdynia - Polfa Pabianice 20.00 (WP) Życie pod wodą (Life Under Water) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jay Holman, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Jessica Parker, Haviland Morris, Joanna Gleason (56 min) 21.00 Podlaski magazyn sportowy 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Galeria Satyrykonu 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Na przedsionku ekstraklasy - magazyn piłkarski 23.10 (WP) Pusta klatka - film obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Leszek Baron, wyk. Jan Janikowski, Joanna Śliwowska, Robert Inglot, Zbigniew Suszyński (56 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Magazyn bydgoski 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Krajobraz z Cisem 10.45 (WP) Język filmu 11.00 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z parafii Matki Boskiej Zwycięskiej w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - Pełna kultura - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki kobiet: Play Off - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Nafta Piła - Stal Mielec 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.10 W zbliżeniu - magazyn reporterów 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 (WP) Koszykówka kobiet - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Clima Gdynia - Polfa Pabianice 20.00 (WP) Życie pod wodą (Life Under Water) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jay Holman, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Jessica Parker, Haviland Morris, Joanna Gleason (56 min) 21.00 Studio sport 21.30 Na antenie 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Na przedsionku ekstraklasy - magazyn piłkarski 23.10 (WP) Pusta klatka - film obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Leszek Baron, wyk. Jan Janikowski, Joanna Śliwowska, Robert Inglot, Zbigniew Suszyński (56 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Magazyn Kociewski 08.25 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 08.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Krajobraz z Cisem 10.45 (WP) Język filmu 11.00 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - Pełna kultura - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki kobiet: Play Off - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Nafta Piła - Stal Mielec 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.10 Kronika kulturalna 18.20 Studio Trójki 18.30 (WP) Koszykówka kobiet - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Clima Gdynia - Polfa Pabianice 20.00 (WP) Życie pod wodą (Life Under Water) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jay Holman, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Jessica Parker, Haviland Morris, Joanna Gleason (56 min) 21.00 Pomorska Nagroda Artystyczna 21.50 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Na przedsionku ekstraklasy - magazyn piłkarski 23.10 (WP) Pusta klatka - film obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Leszek Baron, wyk. Jan Janikowski, Joanna Śliwowska, Robert Inglot, Zbigniew Suszyński (56 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 00.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Domator - program poradnikowy 08.15 Kalejdoskop sportowy 08.45 Kronika Świętokrzyska 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Krajobraz z Cisem 10.45 (WP) Język filmu 11.00 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 Gazdówka - magazyn zakopiański 13.10 Życiorysy z refrenem 13.40 Galicjanin - reportaż 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - program poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - Pełna kultura - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki kobiet: Play Off - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Nafta Piła - Stal Mielec 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Kronika Świętokrzyska 18.30 (WP) Koszykówka kobiet - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Clima Gdynia - Polfa Pabianice 20.00 (WP) Życie pod wodą (Life Under Water) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jay Holman, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Jessica Parker, Haviland Morris, Joanna Gleason (56 min) 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Widziane z Franciszkańskiej - milenijne rozmowy z kardynałem Franciszkiem Macharskim 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Na przedsionku ekstraklasy - magazyn piłkarski 23.10 (WP) Pusta klatka - film obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Leszek Baron, wyk. Jan Janikowski, Joanna Śliwowska, Robert Inglot, Zbigniew Suszyński (56 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 00.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Magazyn ekologiczny 08.20 Nauka i kultura 08.40 Mój świat 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Krajobraz z Cisem 10.45 (WP) Język filmu 11.00 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Sposób na życie 12.50 Muzyczna niedziela 13.30 Rody fabrykanckie: Kindermanowie 14.00 Depozyt wiary - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - Pełna kultura - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki kobiet: Play Off - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Nafta Piła - Stal Mielec 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.10 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Łódź '3' proponuje 18.30 (WP) Koszykówka kobiet - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Clima Gdynia - Polfa Pabianice 20.00 (WP) Życie pod wodą (Life Under Water) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jay Holman, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Jessica Parker, Haviland Morris, Joanna Gleason (56 min) 21.00 Na fali - talk show 21.30 Łódź '3' proponuje 21.40 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Na przedsionku ekstraklasy - magazyn piłkarski 23.10 (WP) Pusta klatka - film obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Leszek Baron, wyk. Jan Janikowski, Joanna Śliwowska, Robert Inglot, Zbigniew Suszyński (56 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 00.55 Program na poniedziałek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Teleskop - flesz 08.05 Widnokrąg 08.25 Poznać, przybliżyć, zrozumieć - magazyn naukowy 08.45 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Krajobraz z Cisem 10.45 (WP) Język filmu 11.00 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Tele As - teleturniej 12.55 Program rozrywkowy 13.45 Studio sport - retransmisje 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - Pełna kultura - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki kobiet: Play Off - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Nafta Piła - Stal Mielec 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Tydzień w Teleskopie miejskim 18.30 (WP) Koszykówka kobiet - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Clima Gdynia - Polfa Pabianice 20.00 (WP) Życie pod wodą (Life Under Water) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jay Holman, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Jessica Parker, Haviland Morris, Joanna Gleason (56 min) 21.00 Studio sport - retransmisje 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Na przedsionku ekstraklasy - magazyn piłkarski 23.10 (WP) Pusta klatka - film obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Leszek Baron, wyk. Jan Janikowski, Joanna Śliwowska, Robert Inglot, Zbigniew Suszyński (56 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 00.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Spotkanie z folklorem - program muzyczny 08.15 Promocje młodych 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Krajobraz z Cisem 10.45 (WP) Język filmu 11.00 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Młode talenty - finał konkursu z udziałem uczniów rzeszowskich szkół muzycznych 13.10 Dos Desperados czyli Śmiały i Schramm - reportaż 13.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - Pełna kultura - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki kobiet: Play Off - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Nafta Piła - Stal Mielec 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 (WP) Koszykówka kobiet - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Clima Gdynia - Polfa Pabianice 20.00 (WP) Życie pod wodą (Life Under Water) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jay Holman, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Jessica Parker, Haviland Morris, Joanna Gleason (56 min) 21.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Na przedsionku ekstraklasy - magazyn piłkarski 23.10 (WP) Pusta klatka - film obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Leszek Baron, wyk. Jan Janikowski, Joanna Śliwowska, Robert Inglot, Zbigniew Suszyński (56 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Program na poniedziałek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Program społeczny 08.30 Program sportowy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Krajobraz z Cisem 10.45 (WP) Język filmu 11.00 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Niezwykłe zdarzenia - serial dokumentalny 13.20 Reportaż z regionu 13.30 Architekci 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - Pełna kultura - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki kobiet: Play Off - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Nafta Piła - Stal Mielec 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Sport w regionie 18.30 (WP) Koszykówka kobiet - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Clima Gdynia - Polfa Pabianice 20.00 (WP) Życie pod wodą (Life Under Water) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jay Holman, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Jessica Parker, Haviland Morris, Joanna Gleason (56 min) 21.00 Sportowy weekend 21.30 Z archiwum na 40-tkę 21.55 Program na poniedziałek 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Na przedsionku ekstraklasy - magazyn piłkarski 23.10 (WP) Pusta klatka - film obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Leszek Baron, wyk. Jan Janikowski, Joanna Śliwowska, Robert Inglot, Zbigniew Suszyński (56 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny WOT 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Z kabla wzięte 08.20 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 08.40 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Krajobraz z Cisem 10.45 (WP) Język filmu 11.00 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - magazyn poradnikowy 12.40 Dawna Warszawa 13.00 Msza święta 14.00 Z archiwum Kuriera 14.10 Mazowsze - nowy rozdział 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - Pełna kultura - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki kobiet: Play Off - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Nafta Piła - Stal Mielec 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.30 (WP) Koszykówka kobiet - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Clima Gdynia - Polfa Pabianice 20.00 (WP) Życie pod wodą (Life Under Water) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jay Holman, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Jessica Parker, Haviland Morris, Joanna Gleason (56 min) 21.00 Dawna Warszawa 21.20 Raport ekologiczny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Na przedsionku ekstraklasy - magazyn piłkarski 23.10 (WP) Pusta klatka - film obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Leszek Baron, wyk. Jan Janikowski, Joanna Śliwowska, Robert Inglot, Zbigniew Suszyński (56 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.20 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 08.30 Teraz wieś - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Krajobraz z Cisem 10.45 (WP) Język filmu 11.00 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.15 Zakręcony program - program dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - Pełna kultura - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki kobiet: Play Off - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Nafta Piła - Stal Mielec 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 (WP) Koszykówka kobiet - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Clima Gdynia - Polfa Pabianice 20.00 (WP) Życie pod wodą (Life Under Water) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jay Holman, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Jessica Parker, Haviland Morris, Joanna Gleason (56 min) 21.00 3,2,1... start! 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Magazyn koszykarski 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Na przedsionku ekstraklasy - magazyn piłkarski 23.10 (WP) Pusta klatka - film obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Leszek Baron, wyk. Jan Janikowski, Joanna Śliwowska, Robert Inglot, Zbigniew Suszyński (56 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny TVP Regionalna 07.00 Wyspa dzieci (ost.) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1984 (22 min) (dubbing) 07.30 Świat ogrodów (10/28) - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 Tradycje kulinarne Europy (1/13) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 Krajobraz z Cisem 10.45 Język filmu 11.00 Koszykarskie ABC 11.15 Magazyn siatkarski 11.30 Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Program lokalny 14.30 Podróże kolejami Europy (6/13) - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 Kabaret - Pełna kultura - program rozrywkowy 16.40 Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 I liga siatkówki kobiet: Play Off - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Nafta Piła - Stal Mielec 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Koszykówka kobiet - mecz o mistrzostwo Polski: Clima Gdynia - Polfa Pabianice 20.00 Życie pod wodą (Life Under Water) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jay Holman, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Jessica Parker, Haviland Morris, Joanna Gleason (56 min) 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 Na przedsionku ekstraklasy - magazyn piłkarski 23.10 Pusta klatka - film obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Leszek Baron, wyk. Jan Janikowski, Joanna Śliwowska, Robert Inglot, Zbigniew Suszyński (56 min) 00.05 Stulecie lotnictwa (9/26) - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Bryza 07.30 Program muzyczny 08.30 Pałac strachów - film dokumentalny 09.30 Wrestling - Hulk Hogan - program sportowy 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy 11.20 Magia mody - magazyn o modzie 11.50 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn sportowy 12.20 Adventures of Huckelbery Finn - serial przygodowy 13.20 Silent Hunter 14.10 Antykwariat Magika (Merlin's Shop of Mystical Wonders) - film fantastyczny, USA 1966, reż. Kenneth J. Burton, wyk. George Milan, Bunny Summers, John Terence, Ernest Borgnine (88 min) (powt.) 15.45 Czułe słówka (Terms of Endearment) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Shirley MacLaine, Debra Winger, Jack Nicholson, Jeff Daniels (132 min) (powt.) 18.00 Miejskie grafitii - program publicystyczny 18.10 Sto twarzy Damona - serial sensacyjny 18.40 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany 19.10 Wyspa fantazji - serial przygodowy 20.05 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial sensacyjny 21.45 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny 22.30 Kobieta na krawędzi (Woman on the Ledge) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Chris Thomson, wyk. Deidre Hall, Leslie Charleson, Colleen Zenk Pinter, Josh Taylor (89 min) 00.00 Dziennik 00.10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Vigor 07.10 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Program muzyczny 08.30 Pałac strachów - film dokumentalny 09.30 Wrestling - Hulk Hogan - program sportowy 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy 11.20 Magia mody - magazyn o modzie 11.50 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn sportowy 12.20 Adventures of Huckelbery Finn - serial przygodowy 13.20 Silent Hunter 14.10 Antykwariat Magika (Merlin's Shop of Mystical Wonders) - film fantastyczny, USA 1966, reż. Kenneth J. Burton, wyk. George Milan, Bunny Summers, John Terence, Ernest Borgnine (88 min) (powt.) 15.45 Czułe słówka (Terms of Endearment) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Shirley MacLaine, Debra Winger, Jack Nicholson, Jeff Daniels (132 min) (powt.) 18.00 Program publicystyczny 18.10 Sto twarzy Damona - serial sensacyjny 18.40 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany 19.10 Wyspa fantazji - serial przygodowy 20.05 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial sensacyjny 21.45 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny 22.30 Kobieta na krawędzi (Woman on the Ledge) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Chris Thomson, wyk. Deidre Hall, Leslie Charleson, Colleen Zenk Pinter, Josh Taylor (89 min) 00.00 Dziennik 00.10 Program publicystyczny 00.20 Program na poniedziałek 00.25 Infokanał TV 4 Dolnośląska 07.00 Program lokalny Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Pałac strachów - film dokumentalny 09.30 Wrestling - Hulk Hogan - program sportowy 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy 11.20 Magia mody - magazyn o modzie 11.50 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn sportowy 12.20 Adventures of Huckelbery Finn - serial przygodowy 13.20 Silent Hunter 14.10 Antykwariat Magika (Merlin's Shop of Mystical Wonders) - film fantastyczny, USA 1966, reż. Kenneth J. Burton, wyk. George Milan, Bunny Summers, John Terence, Ernest Borgnine (88 min) (powt.) 15.45 Czułe słówka (Terms of Endearment) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Shirley MacLaine, Debra Winger, Jack Nicholson, Jeff Daniels (132 min) (powt.) 18.00 Program publicystyczny 18.10 Sto twarzy Damona - serial sensacyjny 18.40 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany 19.10 Wyspa fantazji - serial przygodowy 20.05 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial sensacyjny 21.45 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny 22.30 Kobieta na krawędzi (Woman on the Ledge) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Chris Thomson, wyk. Deidre Hall, Leslie Charleson, Colleen Zenk Pinter, Josh Taylor (89 min) 00.00 Dziennik 00.10 Program lokalny Telewizji Dolnośląskiej WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Muzyczne przebudzenie 07.50 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 08.00 Lokalny Poznań 08.25 Spóźniona prawda (Day After the Fair) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Anthony Simmons, wyk. Hannah Gordon, Anna Massey, Kenneth Haigh (95 min) 10.00 Program lokalny 10.30 Przygody misia Colargola, Wystrzałowy królik - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Wojna i pokój (1) - film historyczny, Rosja 1967, reż. Siergiej Bondarczuk, wyk. Ludmiła Sawielijewa, Wiaczesław Tichonow, Wiktor Stanicyn (90 min) 12.45 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 13.00 Studio sport 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 15.40 Dotańczyć mroku - film dokumentalny 15.55 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 16.05 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Droga do wolności - film dokumentalny 17.25 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Program sportowy 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Kolejka Parkiego, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Anna i wilki (Ana y los lobos) - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1973, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Geraldine Chaplin, Rafaela Aparicio, Fernando Fernan Gomez, Sara Gil (95 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Arena - magazyn sportowy 23.15 Studio sport 23.30 Peter Gunn - serial kryminalny 00.00 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 00.30 Muzyka na dobranoc TV 4 Zielona Góra 07.30 Program muzyczny 08.30 Pałac strachów - film dokumentalny 09.30 Wrestling - Hulk Hogan - program sportowy 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy 11.20 Link Bazaar - magazyn o modzie 11.50 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn sportowy 12.20 Adventures of Huckelbery Finn - serial przygodowy 13.20 Silent Hunter 14.10 Antykwariat Magika (Merlin's Shop of Mystical Wonders) - film fantastyczny, USA 1966, reż. Kenneth J. Burton, wyk. George Milan, Bunny Summers, John Terence, Ernest Borgnine (88 min) (powt.) 15.45 Czułe słówka (Terms of Endearment) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Shirley MacLaine, Debra Winger, Jack Nicholson, Jeff Daniels (132 min) (powt.) 18.00 Dziennik 18.10 Sto twarzy Damona - serial sensacyjny 18.40 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany 19.10 Wyspa fantazji - serial przygodowy 20.05 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial sensacyjny 21.45 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny 22.30 Kobieta na krawędzi (Woman on the Ledge) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Chris Thomson, wyk. Deidre Hall, Leslie Charleson, Colleen Zenk Pinter, Josh Taylor (89 min) 00.00 Dziennik 00.10 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 04.00 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - wyścig w klasie 125 ccm 05.15 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - wyścig w klasie 250 ccm 06.30 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - wyścig w klasie 500 ccm 08.00 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - wyścigi (wydarzenia dnia) 10.00 (P) Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 3000 - zawody w Imola (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.30 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - wyścigi (wydarzenia dnia) 13.30 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: PŚ - wyścig Paryż - Roubaix 17.00 (P) (na żywo) Curling: MŚ w Glasgow - finał mężczyzn 18.30 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Motocrossowe MŚ - zawody w Valkenswaard (wydarzenia dnia) 19.30 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - wyścigi (wydarzenia dnia) 21.00 (P) (na żywo) Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły Nascar - zawody w Martinsville 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 (P) Curling: MŚ w Glasgow (wydarzenia dnia) 00.15 (P) Kolarstwo: PŚ - wyścig Paryż - Roubaix (wydarzenia dnia) 01.15 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 01.30 Zakończenie programu ARD 07.30 Przygody na łączce - serial animowany 07.50 Miś Paddington - serial animowany 08.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 08.30 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 09.55 Wiadomości 10.00 Tenis ziemny: Puchar Davisa (Australia - Niemcy) - relacja z Adelaidy 11.00 Wiadomości 11.03 SimsalaGrimm - serial animowany 11.30 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 12.00 Przegląd prasy - magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Wiadomości 13.15 Podróże po świecie: Z Hebronu do Gazy - film dokumentalny 13.45 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Darmstadt - film dokumentalny 14.30 Strach, którego się nie okazuje - reportaż 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Wysoko w górach (Hoch droben auf dem Berg) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1957, reż. G‚za von Bolv ry, wyk. Gerhard Riedmann, Margot Hielscher, Gunther Philipp, Lucie Englisch (98 min) 16.45 Sarasota - Florida - film dokumentalny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.03 Poradnik ARD: dom i ogród - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 Dzieci nadziei - film dokumentalny 18.00 Wiadomości 18.05 Siódmy zmysł 18.08 Przegląd sportowy - magazyn 18.39 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 18.40 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy 19.10 Świat w zwierciadle - magazyn korespondentów 20.00 Wiadomości 20.20 Miejsce zbrodni - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 21.45 Sabine Christiansen - talk show 22.45 Raport kulturalny: Hamburg - magazyn 23.15 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.35 Zjazd PDS w Münsterze - relacja 23.50 Beautiful Thing - komedia, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Hettie MacDonald, wyk. Glen Berry, Scott Neal, Linda Henry, Tameka Empson (86 min) 01.15 Wiadomości 01.25 Wesołych Świąt... Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku - komedia, Włochy/Franc. 1989, reż. Luigi Comencini, wyk. Michel Serrault, Virna Lisi, Consuelo Ferrara, Tiziana Pini (97 min) 03.05 Przegląd prasy (powt.) 03.50 Frankfurcki tramwaj - magazyn krajoznawczy 03.55 Magazyn europejski (powt.) 04.20 Raport kulturalny: Hamburg (powt.) 04.50 Świat w zwierciadle (powt.) Pro 7 06.20 Time Trax - serial SF, USA 1992 (powt.) 07.05 Jesse - serial komediowy, USA 1998 (powt.) 07.25 Dennis - serial animowany 07.50 Małe czarownice - serial animowany 08.15 Loggerheads - serial animowany 08.45 Lupo Alberto - serial animowany 09.15 Sylwester i Tweety - serial animowany 09.45 Oggy i karaluchy - serial animowany 09.50 Pinky, Elmyra i Mózg - serial animowany 10.20 Simpsonowie - serial animowany (powt.) 11.20 Nowe przygody supermana - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 12.10 Cinema TV - magazyn filmowy 13.00 Małpi kłopot (Monkey Trouble) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994, reż. Franco Amurri, wyk. Thora Birch, Harvey Keitel, Christopher McDonald, Mimi Rogers, Kevin Scannell, Alison Elliott, Robert Miranda (92 min) 14.40 Szczeniacka miłość (Boys) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Stacy Cochran, wyk. Winona Ryder, Lukas Haas, Skeet Ulrich (82 min) 16.10 Selekcjoner (The Scout) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Albert Brooks, Brendan Fraser, Dianne Wiest, Anne Twomey (98 min) 18.00 3-D EVENT: Łowcy duchów - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 19.00 Świat cudów - magazyn dokumentalny 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Bogus - mój przyjaciel na niby (Bogus) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Whoopi Goldberg, Gerard Depardieu, Haley Joel Osment, Nancy Travis (107 min) 22.25 Focus TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.30 Kickboxer 4 (Kickboxer 4: The Agressor) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Sasha Mitchell, Kamel Krifia, Brad Thornton, Jill Pierce (84 min) 00.50 Grupa specjalna (Executive Command) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 (powt.) 02.30 Charmed - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 (powt.) 03.25 Nowe przygody supermana - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (powt.) 04.10 Goosebumps - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 (powt.) 04.30 Świat cudów (powt.) RTL 05.30 Herkules - serial animowany (powt.) 05.55 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 06.15 Pepper Ann - serial animowany (powt.) 06.40 The Angry Beavers - serial animowany, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 07.05 CatDog - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 07.30 Jungle Cubs - serial animowany 08.00 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 08.25 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.45 Herkules - serial animowany 09.15 Formuła 1: Grand Prix San Marino w Imola 10.15 Party of Five - serial obyczajowy, Usa 1998/99 11.05 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 13.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix San Marino w Imola 16.50 Speed - niebezpieczne akcje ratunkowe - film dokumentalny 17.45 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Wołanie o pomoc - dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe 20.15 Epidemia (Outbreak) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Rene Russo (122 min) 23.00 Spiegel TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.45 Bohaterowie szarego dnia: Akcje policyjne (1) - film dokumentalny 00.30 Prime Time - Spätausgabe - magazyn dokumentalny 00.45 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 (powt.) 02.25 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 03.15 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.20 Spiegel TV (powt.) RTL 2 06.00 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 07.30 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 08.25 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 (powt.) 09.20 Extra Large: Condor Mission - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Alessandro Capone, wyk. Bud Spencer, Michael Winslow, Lou Bedford, Klaus Peter Thiele (81 min) (powt.) 11.00 Serfujący Ninja (Surf Ninjas) - komedia sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Neal Israel, wyk. Ernie Reyes, Leslie Nielsen, Rob Schneider, Nicolas Cowan (87 min) (powt.) 12.40 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 13.45 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata (powt.) 14.50 BRAVO TV - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Aber hallo! - show Franka Elstnera 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 In The House - serial komediowy, USA 1994/97 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Złączeni na zawsze - serial komediowy, USA 1995/99 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Big Brother - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 21.15 Big Brother - Talk - program publicystyczny 22.15 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny 23.25 Sex For Fun - magazyn erotyczny 23.55 Strip! - show erotyczny 00.45 Scusi, lei e normale? - komedia erotyczna, Włochy 1979, reż. Umberto Lenzi, wyk. Renzo Montagnani, Anna Maria Rizzoli, Ray Lovelock, Aldo Maccione (100 min) 02.30 Big Brother - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 (powt.) 03.30 Nie ma lekko (Hard Time) - film erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Roger Nall, wyk. John Bradley, Meilani Paul, Devin De Vasquez, Chip Mayer (101 min) (powt.) Sat 1 06.25 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn kulturalny 06.30 Wszyscy kochają Petera (Alle lieben Peter) - film muzyczny, Niemcy 1959, reż. Wolfgang Becker, wyk. Peter Kraus, Hannelore Schroth, Boy Gobert, Helen Vita (90 min) 08.10 WECK UP - magazyn rozrywkowy 09.10 Przegląd tygodniowy - magazyn rozrywkowy 10.10 Wesoła trójka - serial dla młodzieży, Niemcy 1995 11.15 La principessa e il povero (Die Falsche Prinzessin) (1/2) - film fantastyczny, Niem./Włochy 1997, reż. Lamberto bava, wyk. Anna Falchi, Mathieu Carriere, Lorenzo Crespi, Max von Sydow (86 min) 13.05 Fantasy Island - serial przygodowy, USA 1998 14.05 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990 15.05 Air America - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 16.05 Clueless - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998 16.35 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 17.05 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 18.00 blitz - magazyn publicystyczny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.45 ran - magazyn piłkarski 20.15 Super baba (Das Superweib) - komedia, Niemcy 1996, reż. Sönke Wortmann, wyk. Veronica Ferres, Liselotte Pulver, Heiner Lauterbach, Joachim Król (89 min) 22.10 Nowa miłość jest jak nowe życie - telenowela dokumentalna, Niemcy 2000 22.45 PLANETOPIA - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.30 News & Stories - magazyn kulturalny 01.05 Widziane w ten sposób - rozważania o współczesności 01.10 Vous Interessez-Vouz A La Chose? - film erotyczny, Franc./Niem. 1973, reż. Jacques Baratier, wyk. Nathalie Delon, Muriel Catala, Christine Schuberth, Didier Haudepin (90 min) 02.40 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990 (powt.) 03.40 Air America - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 04.35 Nowa miłość jest jak nowe życie - telenowela dokumentalna, Niemcy 2000 (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Świadkowie wieku - cykl dyskusyjny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Liryka dla wszystkich - pierwsza telewizyjna historia literatury 09.15 Antonin Dvorak: Symfonia nr 9 e-moll op. 95 Z nowego świata - koncert symfoniczny, wyk. MDR-Sinfonieorchester pod dyr. Manfreda Honecka 10.00 Lista najlepszych - magazyn literacki 11.00 Festiwal 'Prinemps de Bourges' - film dokumentalny 12.15 Mózg zjada kurz - film dokumentalny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Przegląd tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Spojrzenia wstecz: Urodzony 125 lat temu: Edgar Wallace - film dokumentalny 13.45 Tobias Moretti - film dokumentalny 14.30 Lawenda - wyjątkowa roślina Alp Wschodnich - film dokumentalny 15.00 Austriackie specjały - miniatury krajoznawcze 15.05 Misja Eureka (Mission Eureka) (4/6) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1989 (96 min) 16.00 HITEC - magazyn naukowo-techniczny 16.30 Berlin (8/10) - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Miasto, kraj, rzeka - Berlin (8/10) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Porady lekarza domowego - DocLine 9811 - magazyn medyczny 18.00 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny 18.15 Panorama - magazyn publicystyczny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Ruge.dziewiętnastadziesięć - talk show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Strażnicy Świętego Ognia - film dokumentalny 21.05 Skarby świat - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Sanktuaria Hiszpanii - serial dokumentalny 21.15 Cztery małe dziewczynki (Four Little Girls) - film dokumentalny, USA 1997, reż. Spike Lee 22.55 Komisarz - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1974 23.55 Cass Timberlane - film obyczajowy, USA 1947, reż. George Sidney, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Lana Turner, Zachary Scott, Tom Drake (112 min) 01.45 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna - magazyn krajoznawczy 02.10 Porady lekarza domowego - DocLine 9811 (powt.) 02.40 Dziennik (powt.) 02.55 Panorama (powt.) 03.40 Ruge.dziewiętnastadziesięć (powt.) Super RTL 06.00 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 06.25 MUUH (powt.) 06.45 Przygody w Tęczowym Stawie - serial animowany 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.40 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 07.45 Mumfie - serial animowany 07.55 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 08.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji na ludowo (powt.) 10.30 U Steinerów - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.15 Arka Noego - serial przyrodniczy, Niemcy 1997 12.25 Super Toy Club - teleturniej dla dzieci (powt.) 12.50 Safari Kratta - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 13.20 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany (powt.) 13.50 Gumisie - serial animowany (powt.) 14.20 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany (powt.) 14.50 Aladyn - serial animowany (powt.) 15.15 Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 15.35 Space Cats - serial animowany 16.00 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany 16.20 The Fox Busters - serial animowany 16.45 Nietykalni Elliota Myszy - serial animowany 17.20 Super, Metty! - magazyn dla dzieci 17.55 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany 18.25 Gumisie - serial animowany 18.55 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.50 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Najważniejsze, że są szczęśliwi (Hauptsache glücklich!) - komedia, Niemcy 1941, reż. Theo Lingen, wyk. Heinz Rühmann, Hertha Feiler, Ida Wüst, Hans Leibelt (88 min) 22.00 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 22.55 Non Ci Resta Che Piangere - komedia, Włochy 1984, reż. Massimo Troisi/Roberto Benigni, wyk. Roberto Benigni, Massimo Troisi, Amanda Sandrelli (105 min) 00.50 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.20 Program nocny Vox 06.15 Magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Eroe di Britannia - film przygodowy, Włochy/Franc. 1965, reż. Umberto Lenzi, wyk. Richard Harrison, Marilu Tolo, Lisa Gastoni, Jean Claudio (90 min) (powt.) 09.20 DCTP Premium Club Handelsblatt TV - magazyn publicystyczny 10.15 Süddeutsch TV - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Süddeutsche Zeitung (powt.) 11.10 DCTP Kiosk Special - magazyn informacyjny 13.15 Rudolf i jaguary - film dokumentalny (powt.) 13.55 Wale niebieskie - giganty oceanów - film dokumentalny 14.45 Śmiertelne zagrożenie (Tödliches Leben) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995, reż. Richar Engel, wyk. Bernd Herzsprung, Susanne Uhlen Ursula Karven, Gunther Schoß (90 min) 16.30 Wiadomości 17.00 auto motor und sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.15 VOXTOURS: Karaiby - magazyn podróżniczy 19.15 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 20.15 Batman Forever - film fantastyczny, USA 1995, reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Val Kilmer, Tommy Lee Jones, Jim Carrey, Nicole Kidman (117 min) 22.35 Zabij mnie jeszcze raz (Kill Me Again) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. John Dahl, wyk. Val Kilmer, Joanne Whalley-Kilmer, Michael Madsen, Jonathan Gries (94 min) 00.30 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny (powt.) 01.35 Delitti a Luce Rossa - film erotyczny, Włochy 1996, reż. Emannuele Glisenti, wyk. Gabriella Barbuti, Jimmy Ghione, Cassili Karis, Sara Cosmi (80 min) (powt.) 03.15 Batman Forever - film fantastyczny, USA 1995, reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Val Kilmer, Tommy Lee Jones, Jim Carrey, Nicole Kidman (117 min) (powt.) 05.15 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej (powt.) 05.55 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych ZDF 06.00 Muminki - serial animowany 06.25 Dog City - serial animowany 06.45 Bazillen - serial animowany 06.50 Mały miś - serial animowany 07.05 Wickie... i silni ludzie - serial animowany 07.30 Pingu - serial animowany 07.35 Tabaluga tivi - magazyn dla dzieci (powt.) 09.05 Teddy i Annie - serial animowany 09.15 Na czasie - magazyn społeczny 09.30 Elisabeth von Türingen - niezwykła kobieta - transmisja ewangelickiego nabożeństwa z kościoła św. Elżbiety w Marburgu 10.15 Kącik urodzinowy 10.20 Bubu - serial animowany 10.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 10.35 Siebenstein - serial animowany 11.00 Rudi - serial animowany 11.05 Lwi ząb - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Wpół do 12 - magazyn publicystyczny 12.00 Niedzielny koncert: Karel Gott i Miriana - program muzyczny 12.45 Wiadomości 12.47 Punkt widzenia - magazyn katolicki 13.15 Wtedy: 40 lat temu: Marlene Dietrich - film dokumentalny 13.30 planet e. - magazyn 14.00 Obywatele, ratujcie swoje miasta! - akcja ochrony zabytków 14.05 Wielkie koło (Das Riesenrad) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1961, reż. Geza von Radvanyi, wyk. Maria Schell, O.W. Fischer, Adrienne Gessner, Rudolf Forster (104 min) 15.50 Kolarstwo szosowe: PŚ (Paryż - Roubaix) 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 Reportaże sportowe ZDF - magazyn 18.15 ML Mona Lisa - magazyn dla kobiet 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Prosto z Berlina - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magiczne światy: Sri Lanka - film dokumentalny 20.15 Serce księdza (Das Herz des Priesters) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999, reż. Marco Serafini, wyk. Walter Sittler, Anja Kling, Michael Roll, Jasmin Gerat (90 min) 21.45 Wiadomości 22.00 Olli, zwierzęta, sensacje - program rozrywkowy, prowadzi Olli Dittrich 22.30 Sopranowie - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 23.25 Kurt Weill-Story - film dokumentalny 00.10 Wiadomości 00.15 Ława przysięgłych (We the Jury) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Sturla Gunnarsson, wyk. Kelly McGillis, Christopher Plummer, Lauren Hutton, Janet Wright (89 min) 01.45 Furia (The Fury) - film sensacyjny, USA 1978 (powt.) 03.40 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno (powt.) 04.35 Straßenfeger 05.00 Punkt widzenia (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 09.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów (powt.) 11.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 12.00 Lämmermann-Show (powt.) 13.00 Club Rotation - taneczny program Vivy (powt.) 14.00 S Club 7 w Miami - serial dla młodzieży, Wielka Brytania 1999 (powt.) 14.30 Siódemka: Aqua 14.55 McClip Call - teledysk na życzenie 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity: Blink 182 - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 18.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy (powt.) 19.00 Planeta Viva: Metallica - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów (powt.) 21.00 Mixer Raw Deluxe - HipHop don't Stop z MC Rene 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum (powt.) 00.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny MTV 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 09.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 11.00 The Essential Backstreet Boys - spotkanie z gwiazdą 11.30 BACKSTREET BOYS WEEKEND - program muzyczny. Program poświęcony jest popularnej młodzieżowej grupie - Backstreet Boys 12.00 Fanatic - talk show. Tym razem gośćmi programu będą członkowie zespołu Backstreet Boys 12.30 BACKSTREET BOYS WEEKEND - program muzyczny 13.00 MTV Presents: Backstreet Boys - program muzyczny. Trey Farley prezentuje wywiad z wykonawcami, przeprowadzony podczas ich trasy koncertowej w Niemczech 14.00 BACKSTREET BOYS WEEKEND - program muzyczny 14.30 Backstreet Boys TV - program muzyczny. Grupa prezentuje swój najnowszy album Millennium 15.00 BACKSTREET BOYS WEEKEND - program muzyczny 16.00 Say What? - teledyski z tekstami 17.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 18.00 Wiadomości 18.30 Kulisy teledysku - program muzyczny 19.00 So 90's - największe przeboje lat 90 21.00 Mtv Live: Faithless - show muzyczny 22.00 Mtv Amour - magazyn muzyczny. Erogenna strefa muzyki soul, swing i R&B 01.00 Muzyczny Mix niedzielnej nocy Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Zabójcy z miast 07.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 08.30 (P) Wishbone: Wielki mały pies 09.00 (P) Wishbone: Kompromitujące zdjęcia 09.30 (P) Lassie: Człowiek z gęsią 10.00 (P) Lassie: Opowieść o hałaśliwym duchu 10.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera. Pies uciekł nocą; waleczny kot 11.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera. Tiara na wycieczce; poszkodowany kot 11.30 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów 12.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Homosassa na Florydzie 13.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Rincon de la Vieja, Kostaryka 13.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Corcovado, Kostaryka 14.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Małe zwierzaki 15.00 (P) Akwanauci 16.00 (P) Wishbone: Wielki mały pies 16.30 (P) Wishbone: Kompromitujące zdjęcia 17.00 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów 18.00 (P) Zwierzęta Aspinalla 19.00 (P) Na ratunek! 20.00 (P) Opiekunowie 21.00 (P) Nieujarzmiona Australia 22.00 (P) Szczury wokół nas 23.00 (P) Miłosna gra 00.00 (P) Najdziksza Azja 01.00 Zakończenie programu